The usual nosecone for ballistic missiles is covered with an ablative material designed to ensure survival during reentry of the nosecone into the atmosphere. In general, the ablative coating is a dielectric material, and its presence on the surface of the metallic underbody of the cone presents an electrical structure that yields a radar cross-section larger than an all metallic counterpart. My invention effectively reduces this cross-section.